


Invitation

by chanwooya (sinoshi)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Old crush comes back LMAO, Wedding Planning, Weddings, and uh... crushing on said crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/chanwooya
Summary: Wooseok's oddly nervous about meeting his high school crush Jinhyuk at Minsoo and Yein's wedding. He may or may not have a crush on this definitely hotter, definitely more mature Jinhyuk, but can you really start liking someone even though you haven't met them in 15 years and has only seen their Facebook picture?
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD... i have no idea what got into me. i really just wanted to write kogyoul at first (i wanted to feed this tag LOL) but then i was like heyyyy fuck it, i've never written weishin before, let's do that too! and now this is a weishin fic. i spent HOURS looking at wedding instagrams LMAO and then not using any of those ideas on kogyoul's wedding because it literally is just one scene at the end of the fic, and now... please don't look at me.
> 
> this is unbeta'd and 100% self-indulgent (as most of my fics are), so enter with caution? ookay...

**_D-400_ **

“I’m getting married!”

Wooseok gapes at Yein’s bright, smiling face. Yein is grinning, showing off his engagement ring, and all Wooseok can think of is:  _ I’m getting OLD. _

“Isn’t it pretty?” Yein asks, excited to talk about the details of the ring—real silver, real diamond, yadda yadda… Wooseok blinks a couple of times in disbelief as he holds Yein’s hand in his, inspecting the ring while Yein goes on and on and on about how Minsoo picked out the perfect ring and how much he loves it (honestly, Minsoo couldn’t have gone wrong anyways—he could have gotten an ugly, big-stoned ring with an equally ugly color, and Yein would still be gushing).

“When’s the wedding?” Wooseok asks after Yein’s done gushing about the ring.

“Aww, you don’t wanna hear about the proposal?” Yein pouts. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it. We haven’t planned the wedding yet.”

Yein continues to pout, waits for Wooseok to ask about the proposal while looking at his ring. Wooseok sighs, asks, “so how did Minsoo propose?” before tuning out Yein’s voice (no matter how gorgeous it is, he really can’t be bothered to listen to it right now).

The only thing running through Wooseok’s mind right now is:  _ I’m getting old. _

It’s not without reason. There’s a solid answer as to why Wooseok started thinking about how old he’s really getting—after Seungwoo’s wedding last year, Jinwook’s, Seungyoun and Sejin’s, and then Sooil’s most recently, he’s been kind of peer-pressured into dating. It also definitely does NOT help that Hwanhee and Dongyeol, the sweet kids he used to tutor back in uni, have been discussing marriage lately (they think they’re being discreet, but Wooseok sees their Twitter likes, and wedding posts sometimes pop up on Wooseok’s Instagram explore page because Hwanhee or Dongyeol liked it, or something), and now that Minsoo and Yein are also engaged…

It’s rough.

Every week, he’s been trying to meet someone new. They always end up being dicks, though, and he always ends up frustrated. Jinwook, being the angel that he is, always tells Wooseok to take it slow and walk at his own pace, but when  _ all of your friends are dating and getting married, _ it’s tough. It’s tough being alone while everyone gets busy with their partners. He likes to shrug it off, play it cool, pretend like he doesn’t care—but he really does.

He really, really does.

—

**_D-343_ **

“It’s going to be… A summer wedding,” Yein sighs dreamily, stirring his iced latte in front of him. Next to him, Minsoo nods along, smiling at Yein. Wooseok wants to gag.

Despite having been friends with Minsoo and Yein since high school (and despite the two of them having dated even since before Wooseok knew them), their PDA has never lessened. Sooil sometimes tells them to keep it down, but it’s useless—according to Minsoo, he does everything subconsciously when it comes to Yein.

“So… Next year?” Wooseok asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Ish. Next year-ish. Maybe July, or June. Before it gets too hot, definitely,” Yein sips his latte, before cutting the blueberry cheesecake slice in front of him. He doesn’t feed himself first, though—he feeds Minsoo. Wooseok’s eyebrows twitch. Minsoo smiles innocently at him.

“But we should start planning from now,” Yein continues. “I want you to help me plan.”

“What? No,” Wooseok shakes his head.

Here’s the thing about Wooseok—he hates planning things. When Seungwoo was getting married, he’d asked Wooseok to help him design the altar. Which means he also had to plan everything surrounding the altar (including the seating arrangements), and make sure everything was set up on time on the day of.

Wooseok hated it.

It’s got nothing to do with the workload, or the fact that he’s definitely not getting paid (read: Wooseok just refuses to get paid, Seungwoo offered), he just… Hates that he’s going to want  _ everything  _ to be perfect because it’s  _ his friend’s wedding. _

Plus, this is Minsoo and Yein. They’re his  _ best friends. _ He’s going to rip his hair out trying to make sure  _ everything _ goes perfectly smooth for them, and he wants to avoid that stress (no matter how much he loves both Minsoo and Yein). He really, really just wants to get an invitation, buy them a wedding gift, come to their wedding, eat free food, drink free booze, and have fun.

But again— _ this is Minsoo and Yein. _ He can’t turn them down.

“Come on, Seok, we just need help with the guest list,” Minsoo steps in. Wooseok rolls his eyes. Guest list means chances are, he’s also going to have to arrange their seats. Not fun.

“Fine,” Wooseok says yes anyways because this is Minsoo and Yein. “I’m doing it because this is you.”

He looks into Minsoo and Yein’s eyes—hopeful, excited, happy. Yein perks up as soon as Wooseok says yes.

“Thank you! You’re the best, Seok,” Yein leans over to hug Wooseok from across the table. Wooseok lets him.

—

**_D-236_ **

Wooseok thanks the Gods that it’s a small wedding (Seungwoo’s had been a huge one, and he shivers just thinking about how stressed he was about the altar and seating arrangement situation). Minsoo and Yein are private people, after all, so outside of the usual regular people (their tiny, 7 people friend circle, that just consists of Jinwook, Sooil, Hwanhee, Dongyeol, Minsoo, Yein, and Wooseok), there aren’t that many people they want to invite.

Wooseok’s been looking at their high school yearbook for over an hour, now, trying to remember who Minsoo and Yein used to hang out with other than him. It’s when he’s flipping through class 3-4 that he spots him—floppy black hair, tan, tall, quirky Lee Seongjun. The weeb that Minsoo always hung out with for some reason.

And the subject of Wooseok’s (short-lived) high school crush.

It’s embarrassing now that he thinks about it. Seongjun wasn’t even that cute (although, Yein would argue that NOBODY was cute in high school). He wasn’t that smart either, nor was he good at sports (he played basketball, but he was honestly mediocre at it). He was just well-known for being tall, a nerd, and the son of a famous actress (Wooseok remembers gossiping about Seongjun’s good-looking lawyer dad and actress mom, and the fact that Seongjun might be adopted, or the fact that one or both of his parents went under the knife, just because he looked different from his parents then). Really, nothing special.

Next to him, Minsoo has noticed that Wooseok has stopped at the picture of Seongjun in an Olaf onesie.

“Jinhyuk,” Minsoo says, smirking. Wooseok looks at him, confused. “He changed his name. He’s Lee Jinhyuk now.”

“Oh,” Wooseok nods.

“Jinhyuk? Oh my God, didn’t you have a crush on him, Seok? We should invite him, Mingsoo!” Yein leans over Wooseok’s shoulder to see the picture. “Minsoo and I are still friends with him on Facebook!”

Wooseok quickly moves to another page. “Great, I’ll write his name down on the list then.”

“I remember you would always hang out at the basketball court after school, just so you could see him,” Yein continues, nudging Wooseok on the side softly. Wooseok sighs.

“No, I was there because I was accompanying  _ you. You _ wanted to see Minsoo,” Wooseok rolls his eyes, continuing to flip through the yearbook. Yein wiggles his eyebrows, before he reaches over Wooseok to nudge Minsoo.

“Right, Minsoo? He was  _ definitely  _ there to ogle at his crush!”

“There was no way you were there because of us,” Minsoo agrees, grinning mischievously. Wooseok huffs.

“Cut it out,” he grunts.

“Oh, we are  _ so _ making you meet Jinhyuk at our wedding!” Yein nods firmly, smiling at Minsoo over Wooseok’s hunched figure. Minsoo smiles back at him in agreement.

—

**_D-230_ **

Okay, so maybe Wooseok’s a little bit curious—sue him.

He’s combing through Minsoo and Yein’s Facebook friends list to find Jinhyuk. He’s tried both names—Lee Seongjun and Lee Jinhyuk—but the only Lee Jinhyuk that comes up is someone completely different from the person in the yearbook (and the person Wooseok remembers).

There is absolutely  _ no way _ that this is him.

Perfect skin, styled hair, a suit. He looks  _ good,  _ and puberty doesn’t hit anyone  _ this _ hard, so Wooseok’s 80%  _ sure  _ this isn’t his high school crush Lee Seongjun (despite what his Facebook profile says). Seongjun was all tan skin and floppy hair in an unbuttoned uniform (showing off his anime t-shirt), skinny as a stick. Carefree smile and gangly limbs—that’s how Wooseok remembers him. That’s why Wooseok used to like him. This person—Jinhyuk—though, on the other hand…

He’s perfect.

_ Too _ perfect.

Wooseok clicks add friend, without thinking. He doesn’t even think Jinhyuk will remember him, so he closes his browser afterwards and promptly forgets about it.

It’s not until the next morning, when he receives a messenger notification saying Jinhyuk has sent him a simple “hi, Wooseok!” that he starts to panic and cringe. Why did he add Jinhyuk in the first place?

His high school crush on Jinhyuk was just that—a high school crush. It lasted for about 6 months before Wooseok got bored and moved on to other boys. He doesn’t really think Jinhyuk will remember him from then, though, because he’d done absolutely  _ nothing _ about his crush, even when Yein would tell him to write a letter and slide it in his locker. He’d only go to see Jinhyuk play basketball (under the pretense of walking Yein to the court to see Minsoo), and sometimes steal glances at him during lunch. They weren’t even in the same class.

Wooseok thinks, fuck it. He’s going to throw Minsoo and Yein under the bus. He’s going to tell Jinhyuk that he added him to invite him to Minsoo and Yein’s wedding.

He doesn’t consider the fact that Jinhyuk might have already heard from Minsoo.

“I heard,” the message says, and Wooseok closes his eyes, embarrassed at himself, before continuing to read, “Minsoo told me yesterday!”

Wooseok doesn’t know what to reply to that. Minsoo and Yein had left him to build a guest list, but now he just feels betrayed—Minsoo beat him to it. He told Jinhyuk first, before Wooseok could do his job, and now Wooseok’s extremely embarrassed.

He doesn’t reply. He leaves Jinhyuk on read, before clicking on another chat window—Lee Changhyun, another high school classmate Minsoo hadn’t seen in years since he moved abroad, but was pretty close to—and typing in a “Go Minsoo and Seon Yein are getting married and they want you to know first because you’re abroad and might want to buy plane tickets in advance—sorry we can’t afford tickets for you, but we will accommodate you!”

Wooseok bites his lips nervously. He wants to fool himself into thinking it’s because he’s waiting for Changhyun’s reply, but he knows it’s because Jinhyuk’s online and can  _ definitely _ see Wooseok ghosting him.

He tries to draft a reply, something more substantial than just “oh lol”, but he can’t really think of anything. In the end, he settles for a “Great! See u there!” and hits send after 30 minutes.

—

**_D-165_ **

“Time flies,” Yein huffs. Next to him, Minsoo nods along slowly.

They’re at a bakery for cake tasting. It’s 5 months to the wedding, and Yein’s stressed about their cake situation, because Minsoo—bless him—can never seem to agree with Yein on a flavor. The thing is, the two of them don’t enjoy sweet stuff. Minsoo, especially. But Minsoo’s idea of a “not-sugary, perfect cake” is a cheesecake, and Yein thinks a cheesecake just  _ isn’t _ it. Nobody gets a cheesecake as their wedding cake. This was never an issue during their cafe dates or whatever, but this is a  _ wedding. _ Yein insists on dark chocolate cakes, but Minsoo hates it. Wooseok is  _ this _ close to getting them a styrofoam cake.

“It really does,” Wooseok nods.

They already have a fixed guest list. Invitations are going out next month. The amount of things that they have to settle is slowly decreasing. It’s great. Things are thankfully going smoothly. Yein’s cousin Gyujin has been helping them with some things, like finding a band. The bad news is that the band Gyujin’s found turned out to be Jinhyuk’s younger brother’s band.

His name is Minkyu. He’s a cute university student who’s as tall as Jinhyuk and just as sweet (Gyujin’s words, not his), and he plays the guitar and sings. Jinhyuk’s very, very proud of him (also Gyujin’s words), and now Minsoo and Yein won’t stop teasing Wooseok about being unable to escape from Jinhyuk.

Admittedly, present-time Jinhyuk is  _ hot _ hot. The kind of hot that would make you look twice and make you realize that he’s the son of a very popular, extremely gorgeous actress. But also—Wooseok doesn’t like him. Of course he doesn’t. He hasn’t even seen Jinhyuk yet, aside from pictures he’s seen on Facebook. Maybe as a friend, but he’s definitely gotten over his high school crush.  _ Definitely. _

“Do you think Jinhyuk’s got a partner already?” Yein suddenly asks while scrolling through his phone.

“Huh? Why?” Minsoo leans over to look at Yein’s phone screen. Wooseok pretends to be interested in the red velvet cake in front of him.

Yein steals a glance at Wooseok. Minsoo follows his line of sight, and then nods, humming in understanding. “I don’t think so. Should we ask Gyujin? He’s met Jinhyuk recently.”

Gyujin, standing a few meters away from them (and definitely not paying attention), doesn’t turn away from the gelato display. Wooseok furrows his eyebrows.

“Gyujin’s seen him?”

“Yeah,” Minsoo nods. “He met Jinhyuk last week because he dropped Minkyu off at their meeting place.”

Wooseok’s curious and wants to ask more questions, but he’ll  _ never _ admit it, so he keeps his mouth shut. Besides, Gyujin doesn’t know Jinhyuk. Gyujin wasn’t in Seoul when Yein was in high school, so he doesn’t know who Yein hung out with. He’s never even heard of Jinhyuk’s name until after he came across Minkyu’s band and found out that Jinhyuk was Minsoo and Yein’s high school friend, Wooseok’s pretty sure.

“You’re curious,” Yein smirks. Wooseok rolls his eyes and stabs his cake.

“I’m not.”

“Oh come on,” Yein looks annoyingly bright, while Minsoo just smiles fondly at his fiancee. “You  _ want  _ to know. Admit it.”

“Please stop,” Wooseok frowns. “I don’t have a crush on him anymore.”

“Says the person who sent him a Facebook message after I told him about our wedding,” Minsoo butts in. Yein laughs a little, remembering Wooseok’s red face after relaying his sad, embarrassing story, before Minsoo told Wooseok that Jinhyuk texted him about Wooseok telling him about the wedding.

Wooseok has never wanted to bury himself more than that moment.

Minsoo let loose that Jinhyuk remembered Wooseok, then, but wouldn’t tell Wooseok how and why Jinhyuk remembers him (because they’d never interacted in high school, and Wooseok was convinced that Jinhyuk had zero idea of Wooseok’s existence then), and now every time Jinhyuk’s name comes up in their conversations, he gets curious—just in case Jinhyuk mentioned him. This is definitely,  _ definitely _ not a crush. People change. Jinhyuk most certainly has changed, as well. He can’t just… Fall in love over a Facebook picture. He’s 31 for God’s sake. The Jinhyuk he remembers doesn’t even look like that—in his head, he’s still a tall, nerdy weeb. Not… Businessman on Casual Friday.

“Don’t worry,” Yein says, patting Wooseok’s shoulder from across the table. Wooseok shrugs it off roughly. “We’ll let you know if we have any news on him.”

“Or if he talks about you,” Minsoo attempts to wink, but fails. Wooseok just huffs while Yein coos at his adorable attempt at a mischievous wink.

“What’d I miss?” Gyujin comes back up to them, a cup of gelato on one hand.

Wooseok sighs. Minsoo and Yein look at Gyujin fondly.

—

**_D-70_ **

“You missed him by 5 minutes!” Is the first thing Minsoo says once Wooseok gets to the tailor, where they’re having their suits fitted for the big day. Sooil is there, standing still while the store clerks measure his shoulder length. Jinwook is also there, sitting on a couch and looking at his phone.

“Him? Who’d I miss?” Wooseok raises an eyebrow. “Where’s Yein?”

“Yein went to buy coffee with Gyujin. You missed Jinhyuk!”

Wooseok doesn’t know what to say or think. He makes a weird, constipated expression, before Jinwook looks up from his phone and pats the space next to him on the couch. Wooseok sits down, but still a little confused. Jinhyuk was here?

“Wait, Jinhyuk was here?”

“Yeah! Hello? We’re fitting the 7 of us, Gyujin, and Jinhyuk. And Changhyun, too, but we’re fitting him D-10, remember? That’s when he arrives in Korea,” Minsoo looks concerned. Like he can’t believe Wooseok would forget  _ any  _ of this, because he and Yein and Gyujin and Wooseok planned everything together.

“Yeah no, I remember, I just don’t remember you saying you’ll make a suit for Jinhyuk.”

“I have to! He’s my—no,  _ our _ friend, too,” Minsoo frowns. Wooseok blinks up at him, while Jinwook pats Wooseok’s back.

“It’s okay, Wooseok, you’ll see him eventually,” Jinwook says. Sooil, who’s still standing as still as a mannequin, snorts. Wooseok groans.

This is terrible.

—

**_D-27_ **

Yein is more than stressed.

Wooseok and Sooil are accompanying Yein to the florist today, because there’s been an issue (that Wooseok refuses to know about, for his sanity), but Minsoo had something come up at work and couldn’t come, so now Yein looks really, really sad on top of being frustrated and angry at the florist.

“I think we should call Minsoo,” Wooseok whispers to Sooil once they’re out of the florist. The two of them walk a little slower, following Yein as he quickly walks to the nearest coffee shop (presumably so he could get coffee and cool his head).

“Should we?” Sooil takes out his phone, before he stops in his tracks. Next to him, Wooseok also stops. Yein also quickly realizes he no longer hears Sooil and Wooseok’s footsteps behind him, so he stops as well, and turns around.

“What’s wrong?” Wooseok whispers urgently. Yein walks (stomps) over to them, stopping in front of Sooil, who’s still focused on his phone.

“Jinhyuk tried to call me 3 times,” he mumbles. Yein and Wooseok both stand on their tiptoes to peek at Sooil’s phone screen, and they finally see what Sooil sees: (3) missed calls from Lee Jinhyuk.

“Oh, what?” Wooseok looks confused, but Yein immediately grabs Sooil and shakes his shoulders.

“Sooil hyung! He was supposed to join us today!”

“Oh,” Sooil scratches his neck. “Then shouldn’t he have called you as well?”

“Hyung!” Yein whines. “Would I have checked my phone?”

Yein huffs and checks his phone anyways, before turning and saying, “I’ll call Jinhyuk and let him know we’ll meet him at the coffee shop.”

“Wait— _ we?!” _ Wooseok panics. Sooil shrugs, before hitting dial on Minsoo’s number on his phone.

“You heard the boss,” Sooil points at Yein with his chin, before talking to Minsoo about Yein being upset.

Wooseok frowns. He didn’t know Jinhyuk’s gotten closer to everyone in his friend circle. Sure, they were all from the same high school, but Jinhyuk was really only Minsoo’s basketball friend back then. Maybe he’s missing something.

They get to the coffee shop and Yein orders coffee for them (refusing Sooil’s offer to pay), before Wooseok starts to truly panic because Jinhyuk’s coming over and he… Is not prepared.

“I should go,” Wooseok says after he finishes his coffee. Yein and Sooil look at him strangely.

“Why? I thought you were free the whole day,” Yein pouts.

“Yeah, no, just… Something came up,” Wooseok lies, and he’s a bad liar, so Yein and Sooil both quickly catch on.

“Oh, is this about Jinhyuk?” Sooil asks, eyebrows raised. Wooseok quickly shakes his head in panic, realizing he’s been caught.

“No! Of course not! I just… Had something come up.”

“And what is this something?” Sooil asks again. Wooseok gulps. “Wooseok, he’s just going to come hang with us. He’s not gonna do anything.  _ We’re _ not gonna do anything.”

Wooseok sighs. “I know, I just… I don’t know. I really gotta go.”

“Why are you so nervous about this?” Yein asks, and Wooseok really doesn’t wanna piss Yein off more than the florist already did today, so Wooseok bites his lips before deciding he’ll… Do whatever Yein says. And answer Yein’s question. Honestly (kinda).

“I’m not  _ nervous _ about this, I just… I don’t know, I don’t wanna see him,” Wooseok shrugs. “Please let me go.”

“Why not? Did something happen between you two?” Yein looks concerned now. Wooseok feels guilty for making Yein go through this.

“Nothing happened.”

“Wooseok’s just not ready to see his crush,” Sooil jokes, laughing, earning himself a glare from Yein (who’s trying to be serious), but when Wooseok looks like he just got caught putting his hand in the cookie jar… Yein gasps dramatically.

“Oh my God, you are? Eww!” Yein almost screams. Sooil also looks shocked, but he settles for a smile (that looks harmless to everyone else but Wooseok, because Wooseok knows that smile).

“Shut up,” Wooseok grumbles. “Leave me alone.”

“Aww, fine, our poor Wooseokie,” Yein sighs. “You can go. But promise me you’ll be ready to see your crush on my wedding day!”

“What the fuck,” Wooseok gathers his stuff and stands up. Yein laughs.

“I’ll make sure he sees Jinhyuk on your wedding day,” Sooil says with a firm nod. Wooseok groans.

He hates this.

—

**_D-0_ **

And keep his promise, Sooil does.

Once Wooseok arrives at the wedding venue, 5 AM in the morning (because Yein insists all 10 of them have to get their makeup done because they’re all being split up to be Minsoo and Yein’s Best Men, Wooseok being Yein’s), the first thing that Sooil does as soon as he sees him enter their makeup room is say,

“Oh, Wooseok! Jinhyuk’s here! He’s getting coffee, so why don’t you wait here with me?”

Wooseok cringes a little. Next to Sooil, Jinwook, who’s adjusting his socks, looks up at Wooseok and grins.

Wooseok does not like this at all.

“Okay,” Wooseok replies, anyways. He sits down on the couch, between Sooil (who’s not in his suit yet) and Jinwook (who’s now leaning back on the couch they’re on and closing his eyes), eyes looking around and seeing his friends move around the room.

He doesn’t get a chance to see Jinhyuk that morning, though. Eventually, he got called to change into his suit and get his makeup done a while after that, while Jinhyuk took his sweet time getting their coffee because, Wooseok later finds out, the Starbucks near the venue was closed until 7 AM and Jinhyuk decided to wait until it opened because Yein—bless him—was nervous and would  _ not _ calm down until he got his coffee (Minsoo’s words), so Jinhyuk, being the nice guy that he is, volunteered to go.

It isn’t until their 10AM reception (Minsoo and Yein  _ insisted _ their reception be held early in the morning) that Sooil manages to catch Wooseok and point his eyes towards Jinhyuk’s direction.

“There’s Jinhyuk,” Sooil grabs Wooseok’s upper arm with one hand, while he uses the other to point at a tall, blonde, definitely-hot guy with a camera around his neck. Wooseok initially thought he was the photographer, but upon closer look, he’s carrying an instant camera and not a fancy DSLR.

Wooseok does  _ not _ recognize him. The pictures on Facebook definitely do  _ not _ do him justice. He’s dashingly handsome. He’s wearing the same matching suit that Wooseok and Sooil are also wearing, but he looks better in it than Wooseok and Sooil do.

“What?” Is all Wooseok manages to say.

“Jinhyuk-ah!” Sooil suddenly calls out. Jinhyuk, who was busy chatting with who knows whoever that was, turns and spots Sooil, smiling brightly and waving. “Jinhyuk-ah, come here!”

Jinhyuk says goodbye to whoever he was talking to, before approaching Wooseok and Sooil. Wooseok panics, but Sooil’s still grabbing onto his upper arm, as if knowing that if he lets up just a little, Wooseok will run away. Wooseok feels like he’s about to break out in cold sweat.

“Oh, hyung!” Jinhyuk says as soon as he’s close enough. He stops in front of Sooil, and Wooseok can’t help but feel annoyed that he’s now stuck between two pillars. He frowns. Why do they have to be so tall?

“Hey,” Sooil starts, before nudging Wooseok to say something. Wooseok, however, is still pissed (and very much panicking), so he says nothing and continues to frown. “Wooseok, say hi to your high school crush!”

Wooseok wants to run away so bad, but Sooil’s grip on his arm tightens instead. Wooseok pales. Jinhyuk looks at him strangely, but he continues to smile.

“What…” Wooseok’s brain goes into overdrive. He can’t think—all he wants to do is run away and maybe beat Sooil up.

Jinhyuk laughs in front of him. “Hi, Wooseok!”

“You know me…?” Wooseok looks ridiculous—wide beady eyes, looking up at Jinhyuk in awe. Jinhyuk keeps laughing really pretty and Wooseok’s brain can’t process anything. He just really wants to murder Sooil right now.

“Of course I do! Kim Wooseok, class 3-2, you used to come to the basketball court with Yein to see Minsoo?”

“He was there to see  _ you,” _ Sooil says.

“Hey! How’d you know that?” Wooseok frowns, looking back and forth between Sooil and Jinhyuk, before Sooil grins, annoyingly wide and happy.

“Minsoo told me!”

“Go Minsoo,” Wooseok grits his teeth. “I’m gonna kill both you and Minsoo.”

“Cute,” Jinhyuk suddenly says. Sooil lets go of Wooseok’s arm.

“Oh, wait, I gotta go, I see Dongyeol over there—see you guys later!” And then he’s off, leaving both Wooseok and Jinhyuk alone.

Miraculously, Wooseok doesn’t run away. He stands there, rooted to his spot, in front of Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk also stays, still smiling at Wooseok who’s still seething at Sooil (and Minsoo, by extension). It’s ridiculously awkward, but Wooseok can’t seem to walk away from Jinhyuk. They stood in silence for a while, the only thing filling in their silence being the sound of the crowd and Minkyu’s band playing songs off of Minsoo and Yein’s carefully handpicked playlist (read: lots of fighting over how many songs they get to pick each).

“So,” Jinhyuk starts, startling Wooseok out of his murder daydreams. “High school crush, huh?”

“Shut up,” Wooseok’s blush gives his answer away. Jinhyuk doesn’t say anything about the blush, thankfully.

“Sorry,” Jinhyuk replies instead, confusing Wooseok. “Why’d you never tell me?”

Wooseok shrugs. “I just never told anyone whenever I had a crush? I really only ever told Yein. I don’t know.”

“Fair,” Jinhyuk nods. “Sorry I didn’t notice.”

“Oh, I didn’t make any effort,” Wooseok replies. “Besides, it was years ago in high school.”

“Still. I’m sorry if you ever got hurt because of me.”

“Don’t get  _ too _ confident, now,” Wooseok clicks his tongue. “I can’t believe you.”

Jinhyuk gives him a mischievous grin. “So what’s this I hear about you avoiding me during this whole wedding shebang?”

Wooseok groans loudly, closing his eyes. Damn his friends. “And where’d you hear this?”

“Well, Sooil hyung told me you went home when I was coming to the coffee shop that one time.”

_ Damn, he remembers that? _

“And then, Minsoo told me you had your outfit fitted after I left that one time.”

“Okay, I didn’t know you were there, so that was definitely unintentional!” Wooseok defends himself, hand folded in front of his chest. Jinhyuk laughs.

“Okay,” he says with another shrug—Wooseok grits his teeth at the movement. “But Yein told me you weren’t ready to see me because you still had a crush on me after stalking my Facebook.”

“Fuck him,” Wooseok grits out. “Don’t listen to whatever Yein, Minsoo, or Sooil says.”

“Aww, but what’s so wrong about still having a crush on me?” The taller says confidently, and all Wooseok wants to do is just tape his mouth shut. This is embarrassing and Wooseok just wants to hide in his room forever, possibly never see any of his high school friends ever again for the rest of his life. It should be easy, he’s already 31–how much longer can he actually live, with how many coffee that he consumes daily?

“Everything?” Wooseok covers his face in his hands. “Please, this is so embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry,” Jinhyuk apologizes for the nth time that day. “Okay, I’ll back off. Sorry.”

And then Jinhyuk’s taking a step back and facing away from Wooseok. Wooseok panics a little, thinking he’d pissed Jinhyuk off, so he takes a step forward and taps Jinhyuk’s arm softly. “No, sorry, I just—this is so embarrassing.”

“Sorry,” Jinhyuk scratches the back of his neck and looks anywhere but at Wooseok. This time, he doesn’t seem that confident. “I was just… I was joking, but I do like you, but I also don’t want you to be uncomfortable or embarrassed, so…”

That’s sweet, but it’s also not helping Wooseok’s heart. His face is still red, he’s sure—he can feel his cheeks heating up—but he just can’t step away from Jinhyuk for some reason. He really… Really likes Jinhyuk. Which is weird to admit when he’s only seen Jinhyuk in person, after 15 something years, a couple minutes ago. But this Jinhyuk—no longer nerdy Lee Seongjun—is handsome, and kind, and friends with all his friends, so there’s no red flags, and it helps that he’s  _ hotter _ than Wooseok remembers. Plus, all his friends are getting married, and he’s getting old. He should think about settling down, shouldn’t he? And Jinhyuk… Jinhyuk seems like the perfect person to do that with. Maybe. Wooseok wouldn’t know (yet), but he’s willing to try.

“I’m not!” Wooseok shakes his head. “Not uncomfortable, I mean. Embarrassed, definitely. It’s weird to like someone when you haven’t seen them in 15 years, right?”

“Totally,” Jinhyuk smiles. “But I like you too, so that makes two of us, right?”

“Weird,” Wooseok hums. “I always thought you were weird, but this is fine.”

“Weird,” Jinhyuk agrees. “Totally weird.”

—

**_D+58_ **

“You’re… Huh?” Yein looks confused.

“I’m dating Lee Jinhyuk,” Wooseok says proudly. Yein blinks once, twice, before he gasps loudly—attracting the attention of the people at the table right next to them.

“What the fuck,” Yein says loudly. “Did you fuck at my wedding?!”

The people around them are staring at him, and he thinks his face might explode from the amount of blood that’s rushing to it. Wooseok wants to slam his face down on the table and never look up ever again.

He deserves better friends than this.

**Author's Note:**

> kogyoul MARRIED thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
